User talk:ZEM
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13, Archive 14, season 15 could i join the season 15 club Season 15 club Can I please join the Season 15 club? ThomasTankFan 00:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I please join the Season 15 club? Duckfan 10:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Season 14 club Hi Zem, please my I join the Season 14 club? :) Thanks, GordonPercy 15:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Avatar what's with it? S15 Club Can I please join the Season 15 club? Bear fan 101 19:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 16 club Can I be a member of the season 16 club? Thanks. Awesomeguy1 03:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Forum Is it open? I can't really tell. It looks great though!!!! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 18:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ok? is it okay if i delete awesomeguy1's page? He told me he would never return because he said that Thomasfan is a moron. Pinchytheclaw 01:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 Club Hi Zem, May I be a member of the Season 15 Club? Re: New Wiki Feature I think it sounds like a good idea - Very confusing, but a good idea. :) Can you explain how this works? I tried it on their "layout builder wiki", but I had no clue what I was doing! :P I will gladly talk to SteamTeam about it in the morning. :) While we're at new Wikia features, how do you get new buttons on the "bar that follows you up and down the page"? (I can't remember what it's called. :P) As seen here. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have spoken to him about it, but I'm not sure if he's all for it. I think he's 75% for it at least. So it should be OK to make the request. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I know it's now past the deadline, but SteamTeam's 100% for it now. Did you send in the request earlier? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Season 16 Club Can I be a part of the Season 16 club? MountainCreekRailway 20:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I join the S15 club? Thanks! Your friend With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 01:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I've made a few improvments to the main page. Tell me what you think! :) BTW Since we have that gallery on the page that act likes the featured article template, do we need the featured article template anymore? EDIT: It looked better before the adds came back. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thomas and the Magic Railroad A user named Diesel10000 is trying to shunt the Thomas and the Magic Railroad article as well as a few other articles to the scrapyard. Why? I don't think they should be erased. JP Maniac 03:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I Join the Season 15 club? User:Toby7 ding! ding! 21:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Accidents Why was my List of Accidents page removed? I would like it back please. Season 15 club Can I be a member of the season 15 club? I have some great knoweledge on the needed things. Mr.Conductor 01:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Stay away from strikes and images Since it looks like your one of the masters, do you know how to stay away from strikes? One more question, can you make small images bigger?Fanofthomas 02:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Could I please join the season 15 club? forgot password Hi, it' me, the flying scottsman 4472. I forgott my password, and now I kan't log in. Wat shold I do now? 18:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club? I asked a while ago but can I join the S15 club? I got loads of information that may be needed BashDashCrashSmash 15:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) two things... Hey, ZEM -- diesel engine here. I just want to update/ask you on two things I saw recently on Misty Island Rescue, which tie-in to Day of the Diesels. First, I posted on the "Goofs" section of Misty Island Rescue that Diesel's motor shouldn't be billowing smoke since he got a new one in Emily and the Special Coaches, but I don't know if it could've tired-out that quickly. Finally, the same black smoke from Diesel 10's exhaust, I also saw on Salty when he said goodbye to Thomas, as well as Diesel when he was pushing the flatbeds of Jobi wood. Could it be possible that they are a part of the diesel team in the upcoming special? You can respond to me whenever you like. Toot! Toot! diesel engine Can I join? can i please join the s15 club? ? why are you removing all the season 15 club templates? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, ok. i havn't acutually been in the s15 club, but I have asked. good luck with your overhaul. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) s15 club Hi, I noticed no users had the season 14 thing on so i lookedon you user page and there was nothing there JRCS 10:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait i just read the toby7 message you gave him JRCS 10:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Friends Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Smoke Stack 08:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 08:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The club returning? Hey Zem it is me, I was wondering when and if The season ???? club will be returning. please reply asap. MaysPeep! Peep! 19:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I be a season 15 club member? Mr.Conductor 03:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey OK I'll check them out soon! :) (Wednesday's are bust for me. That's why I haven't answered them :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Cartman This is his name! I got it from a reliabe source! It is www.rollalongthomas.blogspot.com ! Mr.Conductor 02:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fellow Admins... It gets the OK from me! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sure go ahead on the TUGS wiki. --Victory93 06:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems okay to me too :) SteamTeam 09:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Great! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! Vandalism Hi ZEM SirHandelFalcon here and how can someone vandalize the pages ??? SirHandelFalcon 15:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah ZEM I shall not Vandalize Day Of The Diesels I PROMISE! SirHandelFalcon 15:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs We have the feature now! :D I really like this, it's so easy to use! I've activated one feature on it ("Gallery Exhibition") and tested the other two. But, what does "Top 10 Lists" do? Also do you think that we should turn on "Article Comments"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Do you think we should activate those other two features? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hi ZEM SirHandelFalcon here and I made a new wiki called http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com and you are invited to it and scince you own the place if you join you could be an Elite Aka Admin but you do have to be good with ERTL models Please respond. SirHandelFalcon 13:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Hello ZEM, do you have a youtube account? If you do, can you please send me the link or give me the name, I would like to subscribe. Jamesis5 23:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Jamesis5 03:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Spammers Hi ZEM I have a question Well my new wiki is doing great but I need help. If some people spam on my wiki how do I block the user because there are a lot of spammers out there and I want to prevent it so how do I do it?? SirHandelFalcon 02:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) User box Excuse me, but how do I insert a box for my user account I've used wikis before but never made an info box. I would appreciate the help. Sincerely, User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 04:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Birthday I saw on the Si3D forum that it was your birthday today! If its right Happy Birthday JRCS 17:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey ZEM, its me Matt3985 and can I please come back to the forums again? PLEASE!!! :( I miss the forum, Can I please come back. I promise there will be no more drama from me for now on since me and Richie are back as friends. Everyone miss's me already. :( SkarloeyFan, SteamTeam, ThomasFan, StarTug, Richie, StarFoxFan11 all want me back and I promise there will be no more crazyness from me on the forums. Please give me one more chance please ZEM. :( Duck & Lady Fan 03:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome if you are coming to Ertl wiki! Hello ZEM welcome to http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com even if you are not coming today you can come anytime & let me know if you are coming today or some other day so that we can make you an Elite aka Admin. I hope you have fun on our wiki! SirHandelFalcon 12:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Forgot Hi ZEM I forgot to give you the rules for this wiki http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com/wiki/Rules here they are & probably know the basics like no sexual language and stuff like that so if you come read the rules First okay? and happy editing SirHandelFalcon 12:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Please give me another chance to come back to the forum. Everyone wants me back, Thomasfan, SkarloeyRailway, Richie, Startug, Steamteam, Starfoxfan11, and many otheres want me back. Please I promise there will be no more drama from me ever. Please give me and the others one more chance Please ZEM. I promise to cause no more drama ever. :( Duck & Lady Fan 20:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) anything missing? Hey, I wanted to run this blog post by the admins to see if I missed anything. Thanks! Ahbadeedeedeeday 14:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Happy birthday :Thanks :) SteamTeam 07:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: First message of talk page 23 Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Badges??? Hi ZEM and well on my wiki there are badges that you can earn. Well what happend to the badges on this wiki did you delete them??? SirHandelFalcon 13:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it does thank you :) SirHandelFalcon 12:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Idea! Great! What's the channel name? One more question: Is this to be a shared account for all admins? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: TTTE WIKI I figured that. :) Yeah, you mentioned that before. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Associates Toby7 told me to ask you about the Youtube channel. I was wondering if I could associate my new channel of my fan-made TTTE&F content with the wiki's channel. It will be title with my user name and should be up by today or tomorrow. User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 22:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) history of adthinsp what happened to adthinsp please contact me ASAPDart199 03:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC)dart199 TTTE Fourm Hello there Zem! My login on you fourm dosn't work,any chance you could fix it? Fusspot 10:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Fusspot Re: How to change your account name? That's actually not true, ZEM. Vitas had his username changed to Victory93. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand. It happens to the best of us. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Season 16 club?? What is the season 16 club?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) It's okay! Yes this does answer my question! I am also on your forum! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) friends? can we be friends?Dart89 19:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC)dart89 Infobox? Hi ZEM. I was wondering could I use the infobox you have on your profile (the one that has Duke on it) just with my own info? Also, could we be friends? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Your Welcome! :) Thanks for your hard work too. Also, would you mind leaving the templete in source code one my talk page? I just realized that I have no way to get it! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : ::Thanks! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Kind of an oddball question, but is your avatar a drawing of you? Mr.Conductor 23:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Avatar Cool, I found out that I can do it on my camera too! Mr.Conductor 23:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forum That's excellent news! I sent you a PM a couple of days ago. Did you get it? SteamTeam 13:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you get it done! Good luck! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm so excited! I wish you the best of luck with it! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for all you effort on this ZEM. It's great to have another forum on the 'net besides SiF :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great! I can't wait to see what you've done! :D BTW Are you the only one who can view the forum during renovations? I only ask because I can't see it... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Renovations Complete Great! I'll let you know if I see anything wrong. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :It looks GREAT ZEM! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't access the new forum for some reason. it keeps saying forum doesn't exist. Could u send me a link to get to the new one. I was a user on there before the renovations started. My name is Thomasandfriends 100 Special Privileges Hey ZEM. I was hoping that I could get special privileges that let me edit pages that are locked to keep out vandals. Thanks! Oh yeah, could you send me the new forum link? I haven't gotten it yet. --Startug Engines come and go, but Granpuff goes on forever! 02:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC)